Let Me Love You Back
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: You promised youself you wouldn't let her walk out again. So right now, you'll do everything it takes to make her stay, even if that means giving her your heart - A fluffy one-shot. What should have happened. Season 6 'Teamwork' spoilers.


_**AN - **Hey, this is just a short one-shot I wrote in some of my college lunch breaks (yeah, I know, I'm sad). I wasn't originally going to post this, but after some encouragement from a fellow Hameron fan, I was persuaded, so here it is. It's just a fluffy, tad OOC one-shot set directly after 'the scene' in Season 6 'Teamwork', so expect spoilers. This is what I think should have happened ;) Enjoy..._

**Let Me Love You Back**

Not again. You promised yourself you wouldn't let her walk out again. Really, you never really thought she would. But she is.

She's standing in your office, her hand stuck out politely, professionally, just waiting for you to do the decent thing and shake it.

Handshakes can mean a few things. They can mean 'hello' or 'goodbye', 'we're in agreement' or even a sign that 'everything's okay between us'. They're also used as fillers for awkward meetings or social situations – a greeting, a formality, an escape.

Not in this case. Right now, that handshake would mean closure. If you took her hand, she would be fairly satisfied with the fact you'd actually done it, and she would walk out of your life forever. That handshake would be your last physical contact and you didn't know if you could take that.

For a moment, you did consider taking her hand and closing your fingers around hers to say goodbye. But you don't. You stand there looking at her, wondering what could have happened between you if you weren't so…you, if you weren't so stubborn and closed off. You know how you feel about her, you always have. She's honest and caring and gorgeous; she is everything you're not. But they always did say opposites attract, and it must be true, because by God did you fall hard for her. And now she's leaving.

Her words echo in your head. **'I loved you'**. Loved? Past tense. But what about now, the present tense? How does she feel now? **'I loved you and I loved Chase,' **But in your head you spin around her words.

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I loved Chase but I love you._

You decide that that sounds much better.

As you stand there with your brain ticking, Cameron is searching your eyes, begging you to take her hand. But you don't, so she lets it fall to her side again. This is it, you think. She's actually leaving. But instead, she surprises you.

She takes a small step towards you and places her left hand on your chest as she stretches up and places her lips against your bearded cheek. You inhale her sweet perfume and as you take in the feeling of her soft, delicate lips on your skin, it takes all your effort not to close your eyes and wrap your arms around her. She deserves better than you.

She lingers there a little longer than necessary, but as soon as she steps back, you feel and incredible sense of loss – like someone has taken away your warm blanket. You meet her eyes, praying that she is practiced enough to read them well as they tell her how you really feel; how much you need her and how much you want her to stay at the hospital, stay with you.

But she smiles sadly and whispers, "Goodbye House," Then she turns and walks out.

_What the hell are you doing? She could be your last chance. You're not exactly getting any younger and how many women are ever going to fall in love with you? How many women are you ever going to fall in love with? You don't want anyone else to have her and you don't want anyone else. You want her._

Sometimes, you did have a conscience and sometimes, it knew best.

You pick up your cane and limp towards the door, but then you pause in the doorway, weighing up the pros and cons of what you are about to do.

_Cons:  
She could turn you away  
She may still leave.  
You will probably hurt her at some point.  
She could do better.  
She might hurt you.  
Everyone would know what a sap you are._

_Pros:  
She loves you  
You love her  
She could change her mind and stay.  
You would make her happy.  
She would make you happy.  
She would finally know how you really felt._

_And you could be happy, together._

_Right. Mind made up. Pros definitely outweigh cons._

"Cameron!"

You start limping towards her, watching her retreating back. Whether she heard you or not, you don't know, but she doesn't stop.

"Allison, please,"

You call her by her first name and that gets her attention. You can only hope that your voice didn't make you sound as desperate as you felt. She stops in her tracks but doesn't turn around.

"Allison," you say, softer this time as you reach her in the hallway. When she turns around you notice tears are streaming down her face.

"House, please let me go," she begs "It took so much courage to come and say goodbye to you, so please don't make this any harder,"

You want to hug her and kiss her and tell her everything will be alright. You hate it when she cries, but even with puffy eyes and wet cheeks, make-up spoiled by the tears, you still think she looks beautiful. You look up into her eyes and reach out for her, taking her by the waist and pushing her gently against the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asks and you smile.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," you say softly and before she can say anything else, you lower your head and brush your lips against hers, in plain view of everyone. Your rep will be ruined but you couldn't care less. Now, all that matters is the woman in your arms.

You close your lips over hers softly and she melts into the kiss, winding her arms around your neck to pull you closer and she smiles against your mouth. You can't help but smile too as she tastes so incredibly sweet and familiar that you never want to stop. You tighten your hold around her waist, afraid that she'll disappear in front of your eyes, like in one of your re-occuring dreams. _Cameron disappearing, dream or nightmare?_

But this is no dream. And this certainly isn't a nightmare.

No, this is perfectly real. You are kissing Allison Cameron in the middle of the hallway. If it was possible you feel yourself falling for her even more and as you change the angle of the kiss, your noses brush and you both open your eyes for a second to catch the other grinning. You push into her body and one of her hands caresses the stubble on your cheek, Then you pull back slightly and she looks around at all the doctors and nurses who are smiling and whispering and pointing. Embarrassed, she hides her face in your neck and you kiss her exposed ear softly, smiling at her sudden shyness.

"Let them stare," you whisper "They're just jealous,"

She laughs slightly and then pulls back to look at you properly.

"What was that for?" she asks, her fingers stroking the soft hairs at the nape of your neck and her eyes searching yours.

You shrug, but answer her honestly. "You told me you loved me,"

She looks confused and you wipe a stray tear with your thumb.

"I want you to love me," you whisper, looking down at the hand resting on her hip. "And I want you to let me love you back,"

Then you drag your eyes up to hers, and find they are filling with tears again. Happy or sad, you're not sure.

She smiles one of those smiles that takes your breath away and then she kisses you again. _Those tears were happy_.

"Stay," you say quietly when you pull away again "Please?"

She looks down as if debating in her own mind. You tilt her chin up with your finger and smile at her. "I promise not to poison you,"

She smiles and then bites her lip. "I can't work with him," she says and you know she's talking about Chase.

"You want him gone? I'll kick him out faster than you can say Skippy The Kangeroo," you say firmly, but with a grin and she smiles again.

Then you turn serious again and lean into her body even more, letting her fingers smooth over the back of your neck as you wind your arms around her again.

"Just stay with _me_," you say. "That's all I want,"

"Just you?" she asks, smiling through her tears.

"Just me," you repeat and she tilts her head up to capture your lips in a slow kiss that makes you stir.

"I need you," you whisper, in a moment of rare vulnerability, but right now, you just want her to stay.

She kisses you again and then pulls away, smiling.

"Love me back," she says in between kisses and you smile.

"I think I can do that,"

**End :) Hope you liked it. Reviews are love xD**

**ilovehlaurie x **


End file.
